Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to funding instruments, and in particular, to adding a funding instrument to a mobile/cloud wallet.
Related Art
Mobile or cloud based wallets are becoming more popular due to the convenience of being able to make a payment or purchase from the user's mobile device or smart phone. Payment and service providers are providing this functionality to users, such as through a mobile app on the phone that allows a user to make a payment through a third party payment provider, such as PayPal Inc. of San Jose, Calif., or through a credit card issuer or bank. Typically, the user has to add a payment card into the mobile/cloud wallet, which can be time-consuming and inconvenient.
For example, the user may have to first access a site of the provider offering the mobile/cloud wallet service. This usually requires the user to go to the site via a PC or other computing device and enter log in credentials, such as a user name and password. The user may then have to manually enter specific information about the funding card, such as a card number, expiration date, type of card, CVV code, billing address, name on the card, and a phone number. This can be especially problematic on mobile devices with small keyboards or keypads or if the user is a country requiring programming by a third party.
Therefore, a need exists to allow users to easily enter a funding card into a mobile/cloud wallet.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.